Molding of a Warlord
by jade.thornton.58
Summary: Jasper - A young strong gem, one of a million, hand chosen to be the leader and blaze a trail of pain and fear through the rebels on homeworld. Will she live up to her training, or will the pressure turn her on the authorities forming her?


The Jasper warrior rose to her feet as her Diamond authority addressed her. She stood proudly, scars and bandaged wounds from her latest battle. Her sword was sheathed on her side, her broad shoulders covered by her long cape. She took herself down onto one knee before the large figure who seemed to watch her in approval. "Jasper, you are proving to be my strongest, most loyal warrior. For this I am putting you in charge of controlling the fusion rebellion." Jasper looks up with eager eyes and a cocky smile on her face,"Thank you my Diamond you won't regret it,"she says eagerly as she avoids eye contact. She freezes as she feels a hand on her chin, bringing her face up so the cat like sunset colored eyes of the warrior met the devilish yellow eyes of her ruler,"I hope not. Now go. You've much training to do, and little time to do it." Yellow Diamond spoke in a quiet but firm voice and Jasper nodded before she turned and promptly left the building, heading to the arena for sparring practice.

Once she reached the arena she removed her cape and put it away, polishing her sword. She studied her face in the surface of the blace. Both flat, no emotion, and merciless. She lifted her sword to the light and checked the blade with a sigh,"Not as good as my axe...but I suppose it'll do,"she mumbled to herself as she stood and sheathed her sword, heading for the gate to enter the arena. Her sparring partner waited in the corner and Jasper wasted no time. Most of the gems who ended up sparring Jasper were low, abundant gems, and occasionally stronger quartz warriors who were sentenced to be executed so she wouldn't think twice about breaking them. It was a warriors death. She felt a shiver thinking about it. Crumbling another gem into stardust was a high and Jasper craved more every time. She drew her sword on the unwary opponent and slammed it down next to them in the concrete. The arena fell silent and several warrior apprentices scrambled with their mentors to clear the area and merely observe. The gem jumped and turned its cold, dark eyes on Jasper. Unlike most who quivered and merely fought back for the sake of prolonging their life a few moments this gem was bleak and unaffected.

The black gem held up a hand to Jasper and looked over a small apprentice in a different quarter as it was shattered accidentally in battle, the guards pulling away the attacker to be hauled to Yellow Diamond for sentencing. These things did happen to careless gems, but they had to be reprimanded regardless. Jasper heaved her greatsword to rest over her shoulder, honoring the one in front of her. It was an obsidian. A particularly rare, and rather prominent figure, gem in their society. Obsidian warriors were often used as a last resort in battle as they had short endurance that was squared out by immense power. The dark warrior turned to Jasper and extended her hand,"My sentence is death in combat for willing fusion in public with a quartz warrior,"she stated as they shook hands. Sure Jasper respected the other soldiers, but she would enjoy crushing them,"Shall we begin?"she smirked eagerly. The obsidian looked up,"Not yet. Yellow and Blue Diamond are to preside over the battle."

Jasper felt her stomach clench and she looked at the gem with a confused stare. Never before had the two diamonds came together peacefully other than to let their Pearl's engage in activities to amuse them. Why would they want to watch this? Jasper felt something was very wrong. As Yellow Diamond entered Jasper bowed to her slightly and then she looked across the way to see Blue Diamond, the queen of deceit and sloth. From the time they were geodes warriors were molded to be loyal to their one diamond. Hatred was bred into them. Jasper stood tall and firm before Yellow Diamond, a brave champion.


End file.
